Une ère nouvelle
by ayuluna
Summary: Voldemort est le devenu maître, le monde est devenu chaos, seuls les sangs purs vivent bien. Mais ce que peu savent c'est que la guerre n'est pas terminée. Moi, Draco Malefoy, je fais parti de la rébellion et je me bat pour un futur meilleur.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Une ère nouvelle

Résumé : Voldemort est le devenu maître, le monde est devenu chaos, seul les sangs purs vivent bien. Mais ce que peu savent c'est que la guerre n'est pas finit. Moi, Draco Malefoy, je fais parti de la rebellion et je me bat pour un futur meilleur.

Chapitre 1 :

Je m'apelle Draco Malefoy et aujourd'hui je vais avoir 20ans. Une grande fête à été prévu par mon père au manoir familial pour célébrer ça. Il va y avoir beaucoup de monde je le sais, il faut dire que je ne suis pas n'import qui, non, je suis Draco Malefoy, fils de Lucius Malefoy qui est lui-même bras droit du Seigneur des ténèbres et seigneur du monde depuis déjà quelques années. Je peux dire que je suis bien heureux d'être un sang pur parce que la vie des inférieurs est peu reluisante et loin d'être enviable.

Le monde moldu a été réduit à feu et à sang, il ne reste presque plus rien, ce n'est que ruines et carnages, décombres et poussières et j'y ai participé malgrès moi. Oui, malgrès moi parce que je ne voulait pas que ça aille si loin. Pendant des années j'ai suivi l'endoctrinement de mon père mais en grandissant j'ai décidé d'ouvrir les yeux et de penser par moi et ce que j'ai commencé à entrevoir était tout autre des pensées de mon père.

Mais là réalité est là, le monde à changé, le monde à basculé. Aujourd'hui les moldus ne sont plus rien, ils ne sont plus que très peu et tous regroupé comme du bétail. Ceux qui sont qualifiés de sang impurs n'ont pas eu guère plus de chance. Les sang mélé se débrouillent encore. Les seuls qui peuvent s'excamer heureux de cette situation sont les sangs purs. Nous sommes les plus puissants, nous sommes les dominants, nous avons tous pouvoir, tous droits...nous sommes des dieux !

Voldemort, tel je l'appelle secrètement car je n'en ai pas peur, pense qu'il n'as aucun obstacle à son pouvoir. Ce qu'il ne sais pas c'est qu'il y a une rebellion secrète qui grandit de plus en plus et le moment venu une nouvelle bataille aura lieu, la guerre n'est pas finit contrairement à ce que beaucoup pensent.

A la tête de cette rebellion se trouve Harry Potter. Tout le monde ou presque le pense mort mais la vérité est tout autre. Il est vrai qu'il était dans un sale état à la suite de sa confrontation avec Voldemort. Seulement, pas malin le Tom, il pensait que son avada kedavra avait achever le Gryffondor, il n'as alors même pas penser à le vérifier. Et c'est ainsi qu'un des serviteurs s'avérant être un futur membre de la rebellion à cacher celui qui s'avérer être le une fois de plus le survivant. Oh, bien sûr il est resté dans le comas de longs mois, de très longs mois.

Lors de la grande bataille il y a eu beaucoup de mort, à commencer par la belette tel que je l'appelais à l'époque; Ronald Weasley a été tué par mon père. Artuhr Weasley et sa femme y sont passés en même temps que leur fils. Il y a eu aussi Cho Chang, cette idiote est morte pour avoir exasperer tout le monde avec ses pleurs, ça peut sembler ironique mais c'est la vérité. Elle avait rejoint les mangemorts mais Rodolphus Lestranges, mon cher oncle, ne l'as pas supporté longtemps avec ses plaintes incésentes. L'une des morts les plus symboliques fut celle de Dumbledore à l'instant même où sa vie s'éteignait, l'espoir pour beaucoup s'envolait.

Toc Toc

Tiens, qui peut bien toquer à ma porte ? Je n'ai donc jamais quelques minutes à moi ? Encore heureux, j'ai pris mon propre manoir il y a un an et demi. C'est déjà moins pire du temps où j'étais encore au manoir familial. Tout les jours pareil, les réunion entres la communauté des fraternels mangemorts et les soirées hot animées par les esclaves choisis avec soin par mon père...Heuresement, mon paternel étant à chaque fois bourré j'arrivais à ni vu ni connu m'eclipser et échapper à ces déboirs qui ne m'intéréssaient nullement

Mais pour le moment, revenons à cette personne qui viens de frapper à ma porte. Je n'ai pas eu à bouger que une jeune fille viens d'aller ouvrir. Comme le veut la règle, elle n'est habillée que d'une toge en haillons. Ses cheveux sont emmenlés et elle porte un anneau de fer autour du poignet où est inscrit son matricule. Elle n'est qu'une sang de bourbe comme les autres dans ce monde. Du moins, en apparence, il s'agit en fait d'un membre de la confrérie. Pour des raisons évidentes il serait bien trop suspect que je ne fasse pas comme tout le monde et je suis un membre bien trop important pour prendre le risque de me faire griller pour un truc aussi stupide. Alors on donne le change, j'ai ainsi trois jeunes femmes chez moi qui se font passé pour des victimes de cette nouvelle ère mais qui en fait ont la belle vie.

Celle qui vient d'ouvrir la porte se nomme Salène, elle a tout juste 16ans si je ne me trompe pas. Elle est brune, des yeux verts et une silhouette gracile. Une fille avec un caractère bien trempés, fort caractère et elle doit énormément prendre sur elle pour rester un minimum calme. Plusieurs personnes de la rebellion m'ont dit qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup à quelqu'un mais je ne voit pas du tout de qui ils peuvent parler...( NA : de toi abrutie lol)

Salène vient donc d'ouvrir la porte. Moi je me tiens un peu dérrière à l'écart, je me demande qui est là. J'espère que c'est pas Pansy Parkinson, cette vantouse est toujours aussi chiante qu'avant. Même pire à y réfléchir. Elle fait partie des « mauvais », elle profite pleinement de la nouvelle situation, elle aime humilier chaque non sang pur comme la plupart de la communauté. Mais revenons en à nos moutons. Par chance, non, il ne s'agit pas de cette pinpèche ou d'un cagoulé en puissance. Enfin si, mais non, il s'agit de Blaise Zabini. Blaise est officièlement mangemort tout comme moi, mais j'ai bien dit tout comme moi. Il fait lui aussi parti de la rebellion. On est peu dans les rangs du lord noir mais on est là. De ce que je sais à ce jour, on est très exactement au nombre de quatres à êtres « traîtres ». C'est très peu, mais déjà plus que quiquonques ne l'aurait espéré.

Une fois la porte bien refermé, Blaise se tourne vers moi.

« Joyeux anniversaire mon vieux » me dit-il avec un petit sourire.

« ouais » je grommèle. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'aurais préféré que ce ne soit pas mon anniversaire justement » je rajoute ironiquement.

« Laisse moi deviner. Ton père à prévu pour cette merveilleuse soirée d'inviter tout les sangs purs du pays, au passage il as préparé une chasse aux moldus et un divertissement pour les hommes avec quelques sangs de bourbe qui vont passer le pire moment de leur vie » Dit blaise soudain moins joyeux.

« Bingo » répondis-je sarcastiquement.

« Mais le problème est là » me dit-il d'un coup sérieusement. « Une des sangs de bourbe s'avère être Lavande Brown. Elle était sous couverture dans un des camps de sang de bourbe quand il y a eu l'achat en gros ces jours-ci par ton père. »

« Et merde »

« Tu l'as dis » me répond Blaise.

« La situation n'est pas des plus aisées, je ne peuts pas laisser un des membres de la rebellion à ce triste dessein mais je ne peut pas non plus foutre en l'air pas propre couverture. Mais en voyant Blaise, je comprend qu'il pense la même chose. Il faut donc qu'un de nous deux fasse semblant de la prendre pour lui sauver la mise. Pas facile tout ça...On se regarde tout les deux dans les yeux.

«Je devine que vu que c'est mon anniversaire si je ne disparais pas avec une fille ça sera suspect n'est-ce pas ? Donc c'est moi qui vais me charger d'elle » que je souffle

« Ouais, et moi je vais vite m'exclipser quans il sera encore temps. Sinon j'en coinnais une qui va m'étriper » Dit-il avec un rictus.

Blaise se trouve être avec une certaine rouquine qui maîtrise très bien le sortilège de chauve-furie. Je le sais pour l'avoir déjà testé à mes dépends, notemment lorsque j'étais en 5eme année, je ne m'en souviens que trop bien. Sacré petite Weasley. Blaise et elle sont sur le point de se marier. Ils vivent leur amour en secret bien sûr. Les Weasleys ont beau être des sangs purs ils on été banni de notre nouvelle société, considérés comme des amoureux des moldus ils sont actuellemnt à la même hauteur que des sangs mélés voir des sangs de bourbe.

Sang de bourbe...Et oui je continue d'employer ce therme, tout simplement car il est devenu normal et puis que même dans la rebellion on as appris qu'il vallait mieux l'utiliser. Le monde d'aujourd'hui n'est plus celui d'avant. Oh que non...

« Le problème va être comment la faire disparaître ni vu ni connu »

Blaise me regarde, lui aussi semble se poser la même question

« Tu lui donne un portoloin et tu dis que tu l'as sans faire exprès tué et que tu t'es débarassé du corps? » me propose-t-il.

« Non » je souffle. « Depuis quelques temps je crois que mon père me fais moins confiance, je ne sais pas...mais en tout cas il va me demander à voir le coorps je le sais. »

Je sais qu'il n'y a qu'une autre solution, Blaise le sait aussi. Tout les deux ne disons rien mais savons très bien qu'une autre pauvre innocente va mourrir ce soir pour pouvoir que Lavande Brown reste en vie.

Nous continuons ensuite notre conversation autour d'un bon whisky pur feu. Tout les deux nous discutons de choses et d'autres, de la nouvelle politique, des mangemorts dont nous faisons parti bien que ce ne soit pas notre choix et de choses et d'autres.

D'un coup arrivent deux folles qui sont en train de s'amuser à coups d'oreillers. Il s'agit de Julia et Rose, les deux autres filles que j'héberge. Elles ont respectivements 18 et 22ans. Ces deux là aussi sont des cas bien trempé. C'est ce que j'aime chez elles. C'est toujours pareil, dès que Blaise est là, elles ne peuvent pas s'empécher de venir détendre l'atmosphère à leur manière sachant que l'ont est nerveux. Salène préfère rester à l'écart par contre.

« Vous participez les garçons? » nous demande Julia.

« ça aurait été avec joie mais je pense qu'on ne devrait pas tarder à Partir avec Draco » répond Blaise en regardant sa montre. J'en fais de même et confirme. Les deux jeunes filles sont un peu déçus mais comprennent bien la situation et repartent à l'étage continuer leur petit jeu.

Il me fallut pas très longtemps pour me préparer, de même pour Blaise, et puis on parti pour le manoir familial. Mon père m'acceuilli comme d'habitude, c'est à dire froidement. On ne change pas un homme tel que Lucius. J'ai grandi ainsi, dans un monde où les sentiments sont banni et sévérement punni. Alors moi aussi j'agit de même, à peine un bonjour. Les seuls expressions que j'ai le droit de montrer sont le cynisme, la crauté et le machiavélisme. J'ai appris à jouer la comédie, je sais montrer ce que je veux même si je n'en pense pas ainsi. Je suis devenu un maître en cet art.

« Je suis impatient de m'amuser ce soir » dis-je avec un sourire sadique à mon père.

Il me regarde de même et me murmure « moi ausssi. J'espère seulement qu'elle tiendrons assez pour que je puisse m'amuser comme il se le doit ». Ces paroles me font froid dans le dos, celle ou celles même qui vont tomber sur mon père ne vont certainement pas survivre, et même si elle reste en vie elles seront mortes mentalement, mon père va les détruirent.

Les invités ou mangemorts on peut le dire arrivent tous les uns après les autres. La soirée commence par un pot, les bouteilles de whisky pur feu et autres alcools fort sont servis à volonté par les sang de bourbes que mon père as exprès acheté pour cette soirée. Parmis elles je reconnais bientôt Lavande Brown. Faisant semblant d'être déjà un peu bourré je l'attrape dans mes bras et l'embrasse goulument devant tout le monde.

« Je vous laisse continuer sans moi, j'ai mieux à faire » dis-he avec un grand sourire machiavélique, m'assurant que mon père ai bien tout vu et entendu. Une fois dans une des chambres du manoir, je lance tout les sortilèges possibles pour être sûr d'être couvert. Insonorisation, détection de sorts espions et j'en pense. Une fois sûr d'être en sécurité je me tourne enfin vers Lavande.

« bon...Je vais te faire sortir d'ici »

« Je ne dit pas non mais...euh, ce n'est pas dangereux pour toi? » me demande-t-elle sérieusement.

« Tout est prévu » je répond avec une lueur dans les yeux qui est loin d'être malice. Elle semble comprendre, ses yeux se mouillent. « De toute manière elles vont presque toutes mourir » je dis en détournant mon visage. « Nous ne pouvons rien faire »

Elle se permet alors de laisser librement couler ses larmes. Je la comprend, elle était en mission depuis quelques temps déjà. Ces filles, elles les connaient toutes plus ou moins et as du se faire de bonnes amies. Et ce soir elle sait qu'elles vont toutes êtres violées, battus, torturées, tuées...ça va être un véritable carnage, rien d'autres.

« Vivement que tout ça soit finit » s'exclame Lavande. Je ne dit rien mais m'avance vers elle et lui prend quelques cheveux. Je lui tend à présent un portoloin, elle comprend le message et part. Je me retrouve seule dans la pièce. À présent il faut que je continue ma mission présente. J'attend quelques heures et je sors discrétement enfin de ma chambre. Je me planque dans un coin sombre et attend. J'attend...

MacNair sort alors d'une chambre, il est défroqué et tiens à peine debout tellemnt il est ivre. Demain il se réveillera avec un bon mal de crane et sans se souvenir de quoi que ce soit. Comme tout le monde je présume d'ailleurs...J'entre dans la chambre, l'odeur est insurportable, cette odeur de sexe et de sang mélangé. Je déteste ça, intérieurement je bouillone mais ce n'est pas le moment de flancher.

Comme je l'avais malhuresement prévue, une jeune fille git morte sur le lit. Elle es dans un piteu état. Je la fait léviter avec ma baguette jusqu'à la chambre où je me trouvais avec Lavande et la pose délicatemnt même s'il est trop tard. Je lui fais ensuite boire une potion à laquelle j'ai ajoutée les cheveux de Lavande. Il s'agit de Polynectar légèrement modifié, les effets seront de quelques heures. La fille prend alors les traits de Lavande mais garde toutes les blessures.

A présent, Lavande Brown est officielment morte...

Lorsqu'au matin je descend dans le salon, mon père est déjà la.

« Alors c 'était comment? » me demande-t-il avec son sourire sadique.

« Pas mal pour une sang de bourbe. Dommâge qu'elle n'est pas durée assez longtemps » je réplique durement. Mon père semble être satisfait. « Il va falloir déblayer le corps » je rajoute exprès.

Le reste de la matinée les mangemorts font leur réaparition. Pendant ce temps on se charge de déblayer les cadavres. Une fois à ma chambre, mon père regarde avec attention le corps gisant. Il semble être plus satisfait que jamais.

« Dommâge que le maître était occupé hier soir, jil se serait bien amusé lui aussi je pense mais ne t'en fais pas je sais qu'il te fera un cadeau » Je ne veux même pas penser à ce que sera ce cadeau même si en fait je le sais déjà. C'est toujours la même chose, pas très innovateur le Voldy. Je sens que demain je vais avoir le droit à une partie de chasse dans une des réserves de moldus. Il faudra que j'en tue une bonne dizaine et tout le monde sera bien content...Que je hais ce monde ! Je hais ce que je suis obligé d'être : un tueur ! Mais je n'ai pas le choix et que se soit d'un coté ou de l'autre personne ne m'en veut...sauf moi-même.

En fin d'après-midi je peux enfin m'en aller. Enfin...Je suis épuisé, à bout, exténué...Et malheuresement beaucoup trop de mes journées sont ainsi. Arrivé chez moi les trois jeunes filles se mettent d'elles-même à mes soins. Elles savent bien ce que sont les soirée de mangemorts. Jusqu'à présent je n'ai jamais pris une seule des filles aux soirées. Je me débrouille toujours pour récupérer une des autres. Je m'arrange toujours pour que sont visage ne soit généralement pas reconnaissable, ainsi il n'y a aucun soupçon. Si elle est encore en vie, je m'arrange pour qu'elle ne sente rien et pleur en silence.

Je regarde l'heure : bientôt 20heures, bientôt il va être le moment. Je me dirige vers une salle caché de mon maoir, la pièce la plus protégée de ce lieu. Après maintes sécurité enlevès je peut enfin y pénétré. Cette pièce est vide, il n'y a là que une cheminée, une cheminée reliè au point d'entré de la planque de la rebellion. Une fois enfin 20heures je prononce l'adresse. Je me retrouve alors dans une pièce recluse d'une maison du chemin de Traverse. Un gardien me regarde et vérifie qui je suis. Je peux ensuite emprunter le souterrain qui conduit à des dizaines de mettres sous terre.

LE bruit de la foule envahit alors mes oreilles. Nous avons construit une véritable ville soutéraine. Nous somme dans les trois cents ce jour, ce qui n'est pas rien. Mais la plupart ne sont que des réfugiés et ne participe pas directement à notre combat. Un enfant cours à coté de moi, il joue avec un autre. Que j'aime ce climat, ici tout est si différent.

Une main se pose sur mon épaule, je me retourne.

« Je te demande pas comment c'était car je pense déjà le savoir » me dit Potter en haussant un soupir. Je lui répond par un regard, un regard qui lui fait bien comprendre les horreurs qui ont eu lieu comme toujours, il le sait. « La réunion commence dans dix minutes » Me dit-il.

« Alors je vais commencé à y aller. » Je pars en direction d'un des bâtiments les plus en recoin, il se trouve tout au fond de l'allée. C'est l'un des plus imposants, c'est notre QG, là que se réunissent tout les combattants pour les missions et les rapports.

J'entre et monte à l'étage où se trouve le bureau de nos réunion. Lorsque j'ouvre la porte plusieurs visages je tournent vers moi. La plupart sont déjà arrivés. Parmis eux je vois Lavande Brown. Mais ce qui est compte le plus à cet instant est la brune qui se dirige vers moi et me prend dans ses bras. Les autres détournent leurs yeux et elle pose son front contre le miens.

« ça va? » me demande-t-elle doucement.

« Oui à présent » je lui répond avec un sourire sincère avant de capturer ses lèvres.

Les derniers participants ne tardent pas à arriver et la réunion peut alors commencer.


	2. Chapitre 2

Réponses aux reviews :

love-pingo : merci, lol, je vais essayer qu'elle soit le mieux possible mais c'est vrai que seule le temps nous le diras. En tout cas je compte bien la finir assez vite je l'espère.

Dragonia : j'ai suivi ton conseil de suite lol, j'ai pas envie de perdre toutes mes reviews nan mais TT ! lol

MJ : ben vi que c'est elle lol, c'est evident me connaissant lol

Paprika Star : t'as mal compris :p lol, c'est pa du tout lavande beurk lol

Poupoux : oui, c'est un monde détruit mais qui toutefois garde en lui une pointe d'espoir, c'est ainsi que je voie le monde d'ailleurs.

Zeeve lelula : et ben la vila lol, j'ai mis du temps mais ça fais plus de deux fois le double de ce que j'ecrit habituellement.

MelMalfoy : mais euhhh, pourquoi tout le monde devine toujours qu'il y a forcemment (en principe) du Dray mione dans mes fics TT lol :p

chimgrid : oui c'est bien ça, sauf que draginia m'as conseillé de ne pas le mentionner par risque de voir ma fic et mon compte supprimé et j'ai pas envi du tout lol et pour la fille, comme les autres t'as deviné, pas juste lol.

Bloodymelou : oui j'espere mettre de l'ction, un retournement de situation est prévu, car ils ne peuvent pas rester « en pause » longtemps, sinon à pas d efic lol.

Chapitre 2 :

Potter vient d'arriver à son tour. Tout le monde est là, la réunion commence. C'est surtout moi qui vait parler je le sais.

« Bon... Aujourd'hui la réunion va porter sur...les évènements de cette nuit » souffle-t-il dans un murmure presque inaudible mais que tout le monde entend que trop bien. « Lavande je te laisse la parole »

Elle pousse un soupir et regarde tout la petite assemblée. « J'étais dans le camp depuis déjà quelques semaines, tout y était assez calme. Puis, Lucius Malefoy est arrivée avant hier et as demandé d'acheter toutes les plus belles sang de bourbes. Seize au total, nous avons étaient prises. En début de soirée on devait juste servir dans des tenues plus que aguichantes et dénudées et puis ensuite je ne sais pas plus en détails, Draco m'as fais évadée c'est tous ce que je sais... »

A présent ils me regardent tous. « Je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de vous décrire comment se passent chacune des soirée de mangemorts c'est toujours la même chose » dis-je avec une pointe d'énervement. Ma brune à coté de moi, ma Mione me pose la main sur le bras pour me soutenir. Elle sais comme j'ai du mal à supporter réellement tout ça.

« Combien on survécut ? » demande toutefois le survivant.

« trois... et c'est déjà pas mal... » Tout le monde est horrifié, comme toujours. La monstruosité de ces soirées n'est plus à découvrir. Tout le monde les connaîent. Cependant, c'est toujours aussi horrifiant pour nous.

« Et ce n'est pas finit » je reprend. « Demain il y une chasse d'organisée » Tout le monde ferme les yeux, dire que ce genre de massacre sont devenus tellements courants. C'est de la méchanceté gratuite, juste un amusement comme les autres mais pourtant il ne s'agit là que de meurtres en réalité.

Nous changeons ensuite de sujet, La rebellion s'occupe de tellement de choses, c'est pas croyable.

« Les traveaux progressent bien. D'ici moins de deux semaines nous aurons de quoi acceuillir vingts personnes de plus. C'est peu mais nous ne pouvons pas aller plus vite. Ce n'est pas facile d'agrandir l'allée sans que personne ne remarque rien à la surface. » dit Justin FintFletchey

« Quelles sont les familles sélectionnées pour venir nous rejoindre? » demande Severus. Il a eu la chance de survivre, à vrai dire il se cache dpuis longtemps à présent. Le seigneur des ténèbres veut le punir pour sa trahison. Rogue ne peut donc pas directement agir pour la rebellion mais il connaît beaucoup de choses très utilies. Et bien sûr il n'y a pas meilleur que lui en potions.

« Les Dubois » commence Harry. « Olivier préfère mettre les membres de sa famille à l'abri. Il viens de rejoindre notre camps et il est vrai qu'il est inquiet. Pour des raisons de sécurité, nous allons fairre croire à un incendie chez lui qui as tué tout le monde. »

Nous sommes tous plus ou moins d'accord. Il est vrai que la position de chacun ici est toujours très délicate. Chaque membre de l'exterieur, tel moi, cour de risques immenses. Nos familles aussi. Personnellement je n'en ai que faire. À l'exterieur, il n'y a que mon père. Ma mère s'est suicidée il y a quelques temps déjà, elle était à bout. Le reste de ma véritable famille se trouve ici, dans notre ville soutéraine de la rebellion.

« Et puis, une famille de sang de bourbe que nous avons réussi à sauver. Ça n'as pas été facile mais à présent ils sont sain et sauf. Hagrid est avec eux, caché dans la forêt interdite. »

Pour ça je n'ai jamais compris Potter. Hagrid, un des rares membres de l'ordre professoral avec Severus à avoir survécu reste toujours aux envirosn de Poudlard. Je ne comprend pas vraiment, je trouve ça pas malin du tout sachant que Voldemort à fait de Poudlard son QG. C'est lui qui dirige tout, c'est lui qui dirige l'éducation des sangs purs.

Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour mais Poudlard me manque. Le poudlard d'avant bien sûr. J'en viens à regretter les professeurs, tous ces professeurs morts au combat. J'ai vu MacGonnagal mourir de mes propres yeux. Elle se tenait fièrement mais ma chère tante Bellatrix était bien plus en avantage, plus forte, plus machiavélique, plus entrainées au combat à mort.

Ce n'est pas la seule que jai vue tomber ce jour là, oh que non. Remus Lupin est mort, tué par Avery. Il as cependant réussi à se venger de Queudver auparavant. Tonks ne sais jamais complétement remis de la mort de Remus. Elle as appris quelques jours plus tard quelle était enceinte. Cest devenue alors sont appui pour continuer de vivre. Malgrès dabbord les oppositions dans notre camps, elle a finalemnt continuer d'agir sur le terrain. Etant métamorphomage elle peut prendre l'apparence de n'import qui et ainsi agir en tout simplicité.

La réunion se termine enfin au bout de plus d'une heure. Ce n'est pas trop tôt...Je disparais vite avec Hermione, mon Hermione, ma femme...Nous sommes mariés depuis près de deux ans. Et ça n'as pas été des plus simples. Il a fallu prendre je ne sais combien de précautions. Nous n'avosn pas pu nous marier de façon sorcière, ça aurait été de suite découvert. Alors nous avons fait un mariage moldu traditionnel, c'était magnifique malgré le monde horrible dans lequel nous vivons. Le mariage c'est déroulé ici, dans ce souterrain. A l'époque on commencait à peine à l'amménager, très peu vivait ici mais ma Mione devait déjà s'y cacher.

On arrive enfin à notre maison, elle est petite mais c'est déjà plus que bien. Je n'y vit pas tellement que ça moi malheursement, c'est Hermione qui y passe tous son temps pendant que je suis à mon manoir où tout autre endroit de l'exterieur. Nos moments sont rares mais tellements magiques.

J'arrive dans le salon, Fleur et là avec ma petite Isa dans ses bras. Isana : notre fille à Hermione et moi. Elle viens d'avoir tout juste six mois. Ce n'est encore qu'un bébé innocent. Oui, l'innocence existe encore dans ce monde...

Fleur anciennement Delacour, devenue Weasley fait partie des réfugiés. Malgrès son sang pur, son mariage l'as comdamnées à être recluse.

Une fois les politesses finit, je peux enfin profiter de ma famille pour un petit labs de temps. Je m'asseoit sur le canapé avec ma fille dans mes bras.

« Et coucour ma puce. Tu sais que tu m'as manquée » je lui murmure tout en la serrant contre moi. Que j'aime sentir sa respiration, j'aime la sentir vivre. Hermione vient se blottir elle aussi contre moi et pose sa tête sur mon épaule.

« Je voudrais tellement que tout ça se finisse... »

« A qui le dis tu » je lui répond en soupirant d'une voix lasse. On sait tout les deux ce qui se passe chaque jour mais moi je le voie en plus. Cette horreur est devenue tellement habituelle à mes yeux mais je ne peux le supporter pour autant. Chaque jour j'ai un pincement au coeur en pensant que le lendemain c'est ma femme ou ma fille qui peuvent se retrouver à la place de ces pauvres gens.

Je couche ensuite ma fille dans son lit, elle est si paisible, j'aime tellement la voir. C'est reposant. Elle suçotte son pouce, c'est un ange. Un ange qui me ressemble tellement en plus. Ellle à mes yeux et mes cheveux mais possède les traits fins d'Hermione. Elle est un véritable mélange de nous deux.

À présent je me dirige vers notre chambre à Hermione et moi. Elle est là, m'attendant sur le lit. Je viens me glisser à ses cotés. Les prochaines heures n'appartiennent qu'à nous. Lentement je la déshabille, elle en fait de même avec moi. Et puis toute la nuit nous nous redecouvrons, profitant pleinement l'un de l'autre. Faisant l'amour comme ci c'était la dernière fois.

Au matin je suis obligée de repartir, il est encore très tôt mais je n'ai pas le choix. Nous le savons tout les deux. Avant de partir la sers fort et l'embrasse de tout mon coeur, j'en fais de même avec ma fille. Ici elles sont à l'abri, je le sais, je l'espere...Ce sont les deux femmes de ma vie, ce à quoi je tiens le plus.

Il ne me faut pas longtemps pour être de retour à mon Manoir. Il est déjà aux alentours de six heures du matin, je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps pour me préparer avant que mon père m'appelle pour me faire venir au manoir Familial je le sais.

Les filles dorment encore hormis Salène que je croise dans le couloir. Elle est asise par terre comme àson habitude. Elle aime se metre là pour penser en toute liberté, c'est elle qui me l'as dis.

« Alors quoi de beau Draco? » me demande-t-elle. « Comment va Isana ? » Salène est au courant, Elle est déjà allé dans le sous-terrain.

Je lui adresse un de mes rares sourires. « Bien, elle gandit si vite » je dis d'un air plus morose. « J'ai à peine le temps de voir son enfance, j'espère que cette guerre se terminera au plus vite que je puisse profiter de ma fille ».

Salène me regarde d'un air acquisateur. « Tu sais... » commence-t-elle hésitante. « Malgrés mon jeune âge...j'ai un fils » termine-t-elle la voix pincé.

« Je ne savais pas » je murmure.

« Très peu le savent...Par chance une bonne amie à moi qui est de sang pur l'élève. Il ne manque de rien. Elle est stérile et son mari voulait tellement un enfant, nous n'en avaons rien dit à personne ni l'une ni l'autre... »

« Quel âge as t-il? » Je me permet de demander. « Deux ans » me répont-elle. « Je suis tombée enceinte juste avant que tu-sais-qui ne prenne le pouvoir ».

Je me rend compte que jusqu'à présent je ne savais absolument rien d'elle. Je comprend mieux pourquoi malgrès qu'elle soit la plus jeune des trois filles elle est celle qui est la plus mature. La guerre l'as séparé de son enfant. Je réalise que même si celles que j'aime vivent cahcées je peux tout de même les voir, les serrer dans mes bras. Pour rien au monde je ne voudrais être séparé d'elles.

« Je te fais la promesse que tu récupérera ton fils une fois cette foutue guerre finit » je lui dit tout en replaçant une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle me regarde avec un sourire triste et qui n'est pas très optimiste.

Je me décide enfin à aller sous la douche à présent. Une fois sous l'eau je ne songe plus à rien. L'eau chaude glisse le long de mon corps, c'est fou ce que ça fait du bien. J'aime être sous l'eau, je me sens alors plus libre que jamais, libéré de ce monde cruel, mes seules pensées vont vers ma famille.

Une fois sortie de la douche je garde juste une serviette autour de la taille et reste ainsi, dans ma chambre, quelques temps. L'eau de mes cheveux trempés dégoulinent doucement le long de mon corps. Je m'étend ainsi sur mon lit durant un bon quart d'heure. Ensuite il est temps pour moi de m'habiller.

A peine ais-je finit de me préparer que mon père apparait à ma cheminée, enfin, sa tête.

« Draco, le maître est là, il t'attend »

« Bien père, j'arrive de ce pas » la tête de mon père disparaît et c'est à moi de transplaner au manoir familial. Ne vous imaginez pas que n'importe qui peut transplaner, non, je me suis arrangé. Seule moi peut n'importe où dans la maison, les autres ne peuvent que depuis la salle à mangé et que si je suis prévenu à l'avance. Sécurité maximum...

Tout les mangemorts sont présent, tous agenouillés auprès de celui que nous appelons maître. Tous des larves, je n'en pense pas moins. J'ai honte moi-même de me trouver là et de ce que je vais faire. Car je ne vais pas pouvoir y échapper je le sais. Je vais devoir tuer aujourd'hui...Ce soir je serais tremblant, je ne pourrais pas me regarder, je le sais et pourtant je ne peux l'éviter.

« Mon maître, quel plaisir, quel honneur de vous voir » dis-je tout en m'agenouillant à mon tour. Il me fixe de ses yeux rouge, je le sais, je le sens. Il me scrute mais il ne voit rien. Je maîtrise parfaitement l'occlumencie et la légilimencie, petit secret personnel. Très peu le savent. Il y a Hermione, Potter, Blaise et la petite Weasley qui sont au courant c'est tout. Moins de monde est au courant et mieux ça vaut. Ça m'as permis de récupérer des informations très intéressantes plus d'une fois.

Potter maîtrise lui aussi parfaitement cet art, tout comme Severus qui as été son formateur aperrement. C'est ce qui nous permet de bien protéger le sous-terrain. Nous savons ainsi dès le premier regard si la personne est traître ou non. Enfin...disons que jusqu'à présent on a eu de la chance, mais malheuresement il suffit de tomber sur quelqu'un qui maîtrise aussi cet art et nous serons pris comme des imbéciles. Mais nous devons prendre ce risque nous le savons.

Mais revenons en à l'instant présent.

« Mes chers fidèles serviteurs, aujourd'hui j'offre son cadeau de vingt ans à Draco Malefoy ici présent. Draco qui as rejoint nos rangs il y a maintenant plus de trois ans. Draco qui ne nous as jamais déçu. » Tiens j'ai le droit une jolie petit éloge. « Tout comme son père qui as été mon bras droit depuis le début. Lucius qui as été un de mes tout premier fidèles. » Je me disais aussi que je n'allais pas être le seul à y avoir le droit. « Aujourd'hui nous allons donc nous amuser à la chasse »

Tonerre d'acclememenst et de tappements de mains. On dirait des enfants en bas âge à qui on apprend qu'il vont avoir du gateau. Sauf que là ce ne sont pas des enfants, ce sont des assasins tous plus impitoyables les uns des autres. Sans aucune âme, la pitié ils ne conaissent pas, ce ne sont que des monstres. Et malgrès moi je fais parti d'eux. Malgrès moi je vais devoir tuer...

Nous transplanons à une des réserves les plus grandes du pays. Un des sangs pur et aristocrates les plus appréciés du monde sorcier viens nous acceuillir. Avec son grand sourire qui n'as rien de vrai soit-il dit. Il est au pendu aux pieds de Voldemort, je le voie l'embrasser. Que c'est pitoyable et pourtant ais-je le droit de critiquer alors que moi même je me retrouve à cette place quant il le faut. Je me dégoute à être là, parmis eux. Je ne suis pas le seul je le sais. Blaise est là lui aussi, il joue parfaitement la comédie. Il garde son visage neutre comme on as appris à le faire. A quoi pense-t-il lui pour tenir ? À sa jolie petit rousee Ginny Weasley ? Je ne sais pas mais ici, à la surface, tout est si différent.

Pour ma part quand je suis là j'évite de penser à mes êtres chers. J'ai toujours peur que quelqu'un arrive à percer mes sentiments, mes faiblesses. Alors je fais le vide dans mon esprit. S'il arrivait quoi que se soit à Hermione ou Isana j'en mourrerai. C'est mon seul appui, mon seul espoir Mais là, stop, pour le moment je ne dois pas y penser, non, pas maintenant alors qu'il y a tout les mangemort et voldemort à mes cotés.

Pour le moment ce qui compte c'est là où je me trouve et ce que je m'apprête malheursement à faire. Nous sommes dans le batiments intermédière entre le parc de chasse et l'entrée. L'homme nous sort son baratin comme quoi il y a eu un arrivage il n'y a pas longtemps. Que ces soi disant satanés moldus ont réusis à se créer des armes archaiques et qu'ils ont tués un sorcier la semaine dernière.

« Allons y » lance le maître ce qui fait taire instanténément l'autre abruti. « Mon cher Draco, nous allons te laisser le privilège de commencer vu que c'est ton anniversaire » me dit-il avec un sourire qui n'est que grimace immonde.

« Merci maître de cet honeur » je répond en jouant parfaitement la comédie.

Il me faut près d'un quart d'heure avant qu'enfin je déniche un groupe de moldus pour la plus grande joie des personnes présentes. C'est à moi l'honneur, je le sais, mais quel honneur... Parmis les moldus je n'ai pas la force nécessaire de choisir un enfant ou une femme, il y là cet homme qui veut protéger sa famille. Désolé mais ça sera toi. Je commence par le bloquer, je pourrais le tuer de suite mais si je faisais ça je serais soupçonné d'être bien trop gentil. Je suis obligé de le torturer avant.

« Endoloris » je m'entend prononcé tel un automate. Des larmes invisibles coulent le long de mes prunelles grises. Désolé mais je n'ai pas le choix. Il est là devant moi, il se tord de douleur, il agonise et c'est moi qui tiens le fil de sa vie au bout de mes doigts.

Tout le monde autour de moi cris, ils tapent du pied et en redemande, ils sont là à attendre avec impatience que j'en ai finit de lui car enfin ils pourrons à leur tout satisfaire leur soif de douleure et de torture. Près d'une demie heure il as tenu...Près d'une demi-heure de souffrances avant qu'il ne cède.

« C'était super Draco » j'entend. « Pas mal du tout » dit un autre en me donnant une tape sur l'épaule et avec un sourire sadique. Sadiques ! Ce sont tous des sadiques ! Ils aiment faire du mal, ils n'ont aucun sentiments, ce ne sont pas des humains ! Et moi je suis là, au milieu d'eux.

Des petits groupes se forment, chacun partant de son coté pour la chasse. Ce sera ensuite le concours à celui qui en aura tué le plus. Pour ça ils rapportent des preuves bien évidemment, et les preuves se sont des doigts en général, d'autres, plus monstrueux ramènent des têtes, ou d'autres membres. Quel carnage...

Et comme c'est mon anniversaire, Mon groupe est composé de mon père, du seigneur des ténèbres et de moi-même. Je suis avec les deux personnes que je hais le plus au monde, les deux plus grands psychopathes. Plus on s'enfonce dans la fôret de la réserve et plus j'ai mon coeur qui veut sortir de mon corps, je fais tout mon possible pour rester calme, je ne dois surtout pas être découvert. Pour une des rares fois de ma vie, moi, Draco Malefoy, j'ai peur.

Durant plusieurs heures je suis à la poursuite de personnes innocentes, les tuant de façons plus ou moins violentes. Pardonnez moi je ne le veux pas, pardonnez moi...Je m'en suis pris principalement à des hommes, des adultes, mais une fois je n'ai pas eu le choix, une petite fille. Mon coeur se sert, j'ai du mal à respirer, je ne suis qu'une larve. Je viens de tuer un être innocent de mes propres mains, un enfant, une petite fille...Et si ça avait été ma Isana ? Je m'écoeure, je me dégoute, je ne suis rien. Comment Hermione peut-elle m'aimer ? Comment est-ce que la rebellion peut accepter d'avoir un meurtrier comme moi à leurs cotés ?

Je lève mes yeux qui commencent à devenir brumeux et voit mon père achever deux enfants qui ne doivent pas avoir plus de 8 ou 9 ans. J'ai envie de serrer mes poings, j'ai envie de hurler, j'ai envie dele frapper lui, de me frapper moi.

Coment pouvons nous faire ça ? Mais il est là, le seigneur des ténèbres se tourne vers moi, il me regarde alors je doit rester la tête haute, la tête fier. Comme le veut l'usage, je vais sur la dépouille de cette pauvre enfant que je viens de tuer et récupère une babiole qui servira de trophé. Je récupère simplement son bracelet qu'elle avait. Je ne suis pas monstrueux au point de lui prendre un doigts contrairement à certains...

Pendant des heures nous continuons notre avancée dans cette forêt si noire. En chemin nous croisons de temps en temps d'autres groupes de mangemorts. Quand mon père et MacNair se sont retrouver j'ai cru que j'allais vomir, ils ont tuer une femme des manières des plus atroces et écoeurantes qu'il soit. Je ne peut le décrire mais je pense que j'ai rarement assister à quelque chose de semblable et pourtant j'en ai vu des atrocités dans ma jeune vie.

Une autre fois c'est le groupe de Blaise que j'ai croisé. Blaise ne laissait rien parraître mais je sais qu'il pense comem moi. Ce soir, à la réunion qui aura forcemment lieu, je ne sais pas comment nous allons réagir.

Le pire vint maintenant. Au milieu de ce carnage, mon père propose au Lord de s'installer pour pique-niquer vu l'heure. J'ai encore plus envi de vomir. Il a tous ce sang sur ses mains et ne pense qu'à manger. Comment peut-il ? Il faut que je m'éloigne, c'est trop pour moi.

« Je vais aller pisser » je dit la voix dure

Je m'éloigne et une fois sur d'être seul, je me pose contre un arbre et tente de respirer profondément, mais j'avoue avoir du mal. Je sert mes poings plus que jamais et ne peut m'empécer de taper dans l'arbre derrière moi de toutes mes forces. Aïe ! Je crois que j'ai du me cassé quelque chose...Mais ce n'est pas grave, je l'ai mérité, je laisse ma main ainsi, pour ressentir la douleure que je mérite.

Je ne peux pas rester longtemps ainsi, ici...Je dois retourner auprès de mon géniteur et de son maître. Je dois retourner être un monstre à mon tour. Quand je pense qu'étant jeune j'adulé mon père, quand je pense que je voulais être comme lui. Mais tout ça c'était bien avant, j'étais si jeune, stupide et naïf. Mais un jour j'ai ouvert les yeux.

Le suicide de ma mère y a beaucoup contribué, j'allais sur mes 16ans, le Lord était en train de revenir au pouvoir. Mon père s'était mis à battre ma mère. Je n'avais pas le courage de faire quoi que ce soit, que je peut regretter encore aujourd'hui. Je sais que quelque part c'est ma faute si elle est morte. Si je n'étais pas resté à ne rien faire elle serait peut-être encore vivante aujourd'hui.

Et puis, je suis retourné à Poudlard comme chaque année. Et un jour, je me trouvais dans un coin isolé, je pensais que personne ne viendrais et m'étais pour la première fois libéré, je pleuré. Et Hermione est arrivée, ce que je ne m'y attendais pas. J'ai d'abbord commencé à lui crier dessus, c'est que j'avais ma réputation. Ce que je peux encore en rire aujourd'hui, enfin, façon de parler parce que là le temps n'est pas du tout à la rigolade. Par la suite, nous avons commencé a avoir des conversations plus civilisés à cet endroit où seuls nous deux allions. On as appris à se connaître et les choses ont continuaient d'elle-mêmes. C'est moi qui un jour à fait le premier pas, je ne savais pas ce qu'il me prenait mais je l'ai embrassé et tout à continué.

Sauf que la guerre nous as rattrapé, un jour tout à basculé. La lumière est devenue ténèbres. Dumbledore est mort, un grand pillier de l'espoir s'éffondrant. Potter était si mal en point. J'ai eu peur aussi ce jour là, mais nous n'avons pas abandonné. Nous étions quelques uns à refuser que le monde soit ainsi et nous avons commencé la rebellion secrète. À l'époque elle n'avait rien à voir bien evidemment, c'était très différent. La rebellion est devenue ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui que réellement où Potter en est venu à sa tête.

La dessus je n'ai rien à dire, il est fort Potter. Et je veux croire qu'il pourra battre Voldemort, il en a le pouvoir et les capacités. Il est bien le seul c'est là le problème. Mais notre chance, notre force est que le seigneur des ténèbres ignore que Harry Potter est encore en vie.

On me tape sur l'épaule, je tourne le visage et reviens au moment présent.

« à quoi pensait tu Draco? » me demande mon père.

« A rien de particulier, si ce n'est le bonheur que je ressens pour ce jour si mémorable » je dit d'une petite voix carnacière et avec un faux petit sourire en prime.

« C'est vrai que je ne me suis rarement amusé comme aujourd'hui » me répond mon père. « Le maître est si bon de nous emmener nous divertir ainsi »

Zen, je doit rester zen...

« Oui mon père. Ça fait tellement de bien de pouvoir se défouler un peu. C'est le meilleur des anniversaires que j'ai eu »

Le meilleur, mon oeil. Le pire oui, je me souviendrai pour toujours de mes 20 ans, oui c'est sûr mais c'est parce que toutes ces images hanterons à jamais ma mémoire. Elles ne seront pas les seuls c'est certains mais je dois bien avouer qu'elles font parties des plus marquantes à ce jour depuis le début de la prise de pouvoir du coté sombre.

On part enfin, il est si tard. Combien d'heures sommes nous resté ? Je ne sais pas vraiment mais tous ce que je sais c'est que la nuit commence à tomber. Je voie chaque mangemort avec ses trophées. Comme je l'avais prévu certains ramènes des membres, c'est écouerant. D'autrees préfères les objets ou les vêtements même. Je vois un mangemort du nom de Glenn avec un appareil photo, il prend toujours des photos de ses victimes, je suis déjà allé chez lui à la demande du mâitre une fois, il expose chaque bout de papier sur ses murs, c'est très gore et hard.

Il faut encore un certain temps de au revoir en règles, de politesse diverses et de blabla inutile. Une fois tout ça finit pour ma part je dois encore rester un peu avec le maître en privé. Même mon pre n'est pas là, il as voulu me parler seul à seul. J'ignore pourquoi mais je vais le savoir bien assez tôt.

« Draco, Draco, Draco... » comment-il, comment la voix d'un homme peut-elle être si sifflante, si frissonante si inhumaine ?

« Mon cher Draco , j'ai une nouvelle missions pour toi. Il y a peu j'ai eu vent de certaines rumeurs des plus « amusantes » à mon goût, vois-tu il est question que ce cher Hrry Potter ai soi-disant survécu.. Je n'ai jamais entendu qu'elle chose d'aussi ridicule, néamoins, j'aimerais savoir la source de cette rumeur et c'est toi qui en est chargé. Oh, je me doute evidemment qu'il s'agit là d'un faux espoir de sang de bourbes qui ont encore du mal avec leur statu mais je préfère ne prendre aucun risuqe ».

« Bien maître, vous pouvez compté sur moi, je retrouverais l'auteur de ce blasfème et il sera puni » je répond tout en prenant soin de garder ma tête baissé devant lui, je n'ai le droit à aucune erreur en sa précence, d'ailleurs personne n'as le droit à d'erreurs, même les plus fidèles des mangemorts. Il est le maître, il est le tout puissant, le Dieu, celui qui décide de vie ou de mort sur les autres.

« Draco, je veux que par la même occasion, tu fasse comprendre une bonne fois pour toute qu'il n'y a pas « d'espoir » comme ils disent. Ce genre de sentiments n'existe pas dans mon monde, je ne veux pas de gens faibles. »

« Bien maître » Oui c'est toujours cette même phrase, rien d'autres, juste cette « politess » de mes deux.

Lorsqu'enfin je suis seule il est déjà près de 23 heures, Pour ce soir, enfin, ce soir...la réunion à été fixée au petit matin exceptionnellement en vu du retard que j'aurais qui avait été prévu. Je m'apprète à transplaner chez moi mais un bras se pose sur mon épaule.

« Draco, mon fils, depuis combien de temps n'avons pas eu une soirée rien que nous deux? » me glisse mon père. Pourquoi n'est-il pas arrivé deux secondes plus tard que j'ai eu le temps de transplaner ? Je ne verrais pas ma famille ce soir je le sens.

« Depuis un moment père »

« En effet mon fils, que dirais tu de passer la nuit au manoir? »

Je n'ai pas le choix je le sais, c'est plus un ordre qu'autre chose mais je ne peux rien faire, strictement rien faire c'est ça le pire. Et je connais la véritable raiosn de mon père pour qu'il souhaite que je reste alors qu'il se fou de moi quoi qu'il dise. Il veut que je suis dise ce que Voldemort à pu me dire, il veut savoir quel genre de mission j'ai reçu et pourquoi le maître n'as pas tenu à l'informer.

Ah moins que...le choix je l'ai peut-être en fais, je ne sai pas, c'est risqué, je tente ou pas ? ...

« Père, je suis navrée mais le maître m'a demandé quelque chose. Je suis obligé de décliner votre offre aussi aguichante soit-elle je dois le reconnaître ». Je vois son regard dégouté, celui d'un enfant auquel on apprend qu'il n'aura pas son noël. Et c'est moi qui gagne cette fois-ci. Sauf qu'à présent je vais devoir faire de mon mieux pour m'éclipser et éviter sa filature. Et pour ça je suis bien meilleur que lui heuresement.

Je commence par transplaner avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de comprendre. À présent je suis dans un petit village où se sont regroupés des sorciers de sang pur mais ayant de faibles moyens. Je rejoint un petit abris, de là je prend un portoloin qui me mène à un second lieu et à un second portoloin et me voici chez moi. Et oui, technique habituel pour s'éclipser sans être repéré, pas simple mais efficace.

Je peux alors retourner à ma pièce spéciale et prononcer la direction de l'entrée qui se trouve chemin de traverse, puis enfin rejoindre le sous-terrain. J'avoue que c'est fatigant tout ces détours.

Je me dirige dierectement vers ma maison, celle ou se trouve ma femme et ma ille. Arrivée devant la porte je reste figé quelques instants, j'ai besoin de respirer un bon coup. J'ai besoin d'un petit moment...

Mais la porte s'ouvre toute seule, enfin, Hermione ouvre la porte, elle as du m'entendre. Elle s'avance devant moi et me regarde dans les yeux, je détourne mon regard. Elle est la seule à me voir comme ça, faible, mais devant elle je ne peux pas jouer la comédie. Elle me prend les mains et pose sa joue contre mon torse, je me laisse alors allé et pose ma tête sur son épaule. Sentant son odeur ennivrante, son doux parfum.

Sans un mot nous nous dirigeons dans le salon, je me retrouve assis sur le canapé et elle en train de préparer le thé. Elle viens ensuite me rejoindre et se pose contre moi. Aucun mot n'est échangé, tout se passe par les gestes dans un premier temps. Jusqu'à que des pleures surviennent, c'est Isana qui s'est réveillé. Hermione commence à se lever pour y aller mais je la coupe.

« Non, laisse moi y aller » je dis doucement.

Je me dirige à la chambre de ma petite fille et la prend dans es bras. Elle cesse imédiatement de pleurer. Je la berce quelques instants, et ui chantonne une petite mélodie. Oui, moi, Draco Malfoy je fais ça. Elle se rendors dans mes bras et alors je la pose de nouveau dans son lit et sors de la pièce sans un bruit.

Je retourne au Salon. Hermione est devant moi, elle s'avance et puis m'embrasse. J'en fais de mêm, je replace ensuite une mèche derrière ses yeux. Nous restons ensuite dans les bras l'un de l'autre plusieurs minutes. Puis, viens pour nous le moent d'aller dormir, ou du moins essayer. Aux aurors, la réunion nous attends...


	3. Chapitre 3

Kikoo, alors voilà le chap 3, il s'agit normalement de l'avant dernier, ce chapitre est plus court que les autres, pourquoi ? Parce que finalement c'est 20 000 mots max et pas minimum lol. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire, je le post en deux/deux et retourne de ce pas écrire le dernier chapitre qui doit être finit d'ici demain.

Mais avant tout un TRES GRAND MERCI à Dragonia qui as corrigé ce chapitre ce qui n'est pas une mine affaire je peux vous le dire lol. Alors encore merci merci merci Dragonia, d'ailleurs je vous conseille ses sublimes fics disponibles ici http/ alors franchement allez y, lisez et reviewez !

Déslée si je ne répond pas aux reviews mais je retourne à l'écriture :p lol.

Chapitre 3 :

Il est presque six heures du matin, le réveil va sonner mais moi je suis déjà réveillé. Hermione dort encore, elle est dans mes bras et doucement j'entortille ses cheveux autour de mes doigts. Elle est là, tel un ange si paisible, quand elle dort elle semble oublier toutes les horreurs de notre monde. Moi je dors que peu, dès que mes yeux se ferment une multitude d'images pires les une des autres apparaissent.

Cette nuit a était pire que tout, j'ai revu le visage de tout les gens que j'ai tué la veille. Ceux qui reviennent le plus sont ceux des enfants. Comment ais-je pu faire ça ? Seulement, je sais que je ne peux abandonné mon rôle. Si je le fais que se passera-t-il demain ? Qu'arrivera t-il à tous ceux qui compte sur nous, nous qui travaillons à l'extérieur. Il s'agit bien plus d'une mission, il s'agit de la survie de tous, tous ceux qui ne veulent pas se plier aux bons vouloirs du psychopathe du nom de Voldemort. Et c'est pour eux que je continue à vivre. Si je n'avais pas Hermione et Isana, je l'avoue, je me serais sûrement suicidé depuis longtemps. Mais à présent il est hors de question que j'envisage seulement cette possibilité.

Bip Bip Bip

Le réveil sonne à présent, Hermione remue doucement sous mes bras mais semble encore vouloir profiter de quelques secondes pour dormir. Elle bouge et se rapproche encore plus de moi. Je continue pour ma part à jouer avec ses cheveux et laisse la sonnerie retentir. Elle finit finalement par remuer de plus en plus et ouvre les yeux. Son premier réflexe est de faire cesser l'objet de malheur qui vient la déranger dans son repos. Elle se retourne ensuite vers moi et me regarde. Je lui adresse mon petit sourire sarcastique du collège, enfin, elle s'est que ce n'est que pour rigoler. Elle le sait et ce sourire se transforme vite en un véritable surtout au moment où elle plonge sur moi pour m'assaillir de chatouillis.

Je ris nerveusement, elle sait à quel point je crains cette torture. Elle continue quelques secondes puis capture mes lèvres. C'est ma femme, ma femme à moi et qu'est-ce que je peux l'aimer. Tout ce que j'espère c'est que tout finira bien, que je puisse enfin l'aimer ouvertement. Que tous ces massacres cessent, que je redevienne humain car pour le moment je ne suis que semi vivant. Je survis.

Nous profitons d'un peu de répits encore quelques minutes puis vint le moment de se lever pour de bon, nous avons une réunion et ne devons pas être en retard c'est très important. Isana dort encore, Hermione prépare son biberon en attendant que Fleur vienne la garder. Une fois la française arrivée, nous pouvons enfin y aller.

Nous marchons main dans la main le long de la rue souterraine, je serre nerveusement de plus en plus mais Hermione ne dit rien, Elle comprend mieux que quiconque ce que je ressens. Je suis quelque peu nerveux mais je n'en montre rien comme à mon habitude, mon visage est froid et inexpressif. Je suis comme ça, je suis comme mon père quelque part et ça me dégoûte mais pourtant c'est vital, c'est ce qui me permet d'être encore en vie aujourd'hui.

Nous somme parmi les premiers à arriver, Hermione va s'asseoir autour de la grande table, pour ma part je reste debout et m'appui contre le mur attendant les autres. Potter ne tarde pas à arriver, il me salut, j'en fais de même. Nous le montrons pas mais il y a un respect réciproque entre nous, je dirais même que nous nous apprécions sans spécialement nous aimer à la folie. Nous nous faisons confiance et combattons du même coté et surtout, nous tenons tout les deux à Hermione même si lui n'est que son meilleur ami alors que moi je suis son mari et le père de son enfant.

Tout le monde arrive petit à petit, quand c'est le tour de Jordan Lee mon sang commence à se refroidir. Lui et moi c'est une longue histoire, pour résumer il ne peut pas me voir depuis le jour où sa famille s'est fait massacrer, j'étais là et je n'ai rien fait. Il m'en tient responsable contrairement aux autres, d'après lui j'aurais dû griller ma couverture pour protéger les siens. Il est le seul à penser ainsi mais je ne peux lui en vouloir...Depuis il me le fait payer, m'envoyant des répliques cinglantes et des remarques blessantes même si j'essaye de ne pas le montrer.

« Malefoy... » Dit-il en passant près de moi. Harry arrive en 4eme vitesse et embarque Lee un peu à l'écart pour que ça ne dégénère pas. Blaise ne tarde pas lui non plus, il est avec Ginny qui l'aide à marcher, Blaise semble boiter, je n'avais pas vu ça la veille, bizarre...

« Bon, il est temps de commencer » s'exclame Potter. « Nous n'allons pas spécifié les atrocités des chasses moldus une fois de plus, mais nous allons discuter des informations qui sont obtenus en parallèles durant ces hmm...occasions spéciales de Voldemort. »

Il se retourne vers moi, il attend que je parle, c'est mon tour je le sais, je prend une grande respiration, il est temps de dévoiler ce que le seigneur des ténèbres m'a révélé, c'est une chose très importante. Je n'ai pas osé en parler à Mione hier soir car il y a un côté effrayant et je le sais.

« Voldemort m'a convoqué hier soir...Pour me dire qu'une certaine rumeur parlait de la survie de Harry Potter »

D'un coup des murmures s'élèvent dans la pièce, un léger vent de panique.

« Néanmoins il n'en crois rien » je continue. « Il veut juste que je vérifie pour le cas où ».

« Et bien sûr c'est à toi qu'il en a parlé, comme par hasard » me provoque Lee, et ce n'est que le début je le sais.

« Qu'est-ce que tu insinues? »

« Que tu es peut-être un traître et que c'est toi qui lui as dit que Harry est vivant ».

Silence général, c'est habituel entre Lee et moi ce genre de ''Discussions''.

« Lee arrête » s'en mêle Potter.

« Mais non, vas y ne t'arrête pas Jordan ! Tu penses réellement que je ne suis pas du coté de la rébellion ? Dois je te rappeler ce que j'ai en jeu ? Une femme et une fille ! Alors arrête avec ta rancoeur de merde et ouvre les yeux ! » Cette fois je me suis emporté, je n'aurais pas dû mais tous les événements de ces derniers jours m'ont mis sur les nerfs. C'est la première fois que je m'emporte ainsi, tout le monde me regarde bizarrement, ils n'en n'ont pas l'habitude, habituellement je sais garder parfaitement mon calme.

LE bon coté c'est que Lee Jordan est lui aussi plutôt surpris par mon emportement. Mais je n'arrive pas à en rester là, j'ai bien trop sur le coeur pour ça, bien trop d'émotions enfouies en moi depuis des années et là ça vient d'exploser.

« Tu parles mais toi tu n'y es pas ! Merde ! Demande un peu à tous ceux qui agissent directement ce qu'on endure nous ! Là haut il n'y a que haine, torture, sang et horreurs ! Là haut c'est l'enfer, c'est un enfer quenous devons supporter, il n'y a rien si ce n'est chaos. LA haut notre quotidien c'est d'assister à des viols, de tuer pour survivre et pour survivre pourquoi ? Pour vous ! Je peux te dire que si j'avais le choix je resterais comme toi planqué ici ! » J'y suis peut-être allé trop fort je l'avoue, Jordan serre les poings et s'en va en claquant la porte. J'ai touché son orgueil et son honneur je le sais en disant qu'il resté planqué comme une merde, je n'aurais pas dû mais je ne me contrôle plus. Katie Belle se lève et part à sa poursuite pour l'empêcher de faire une erreur. Tout les autres me regardent.

Je crois d'abord que ce sont mes paroles qui les font me regardé d'un air...Choqué...Mais non, c'est ma libération d'émotion, car je me rend compte que maintenant mais des fines gouttes d'eau salé coulent le long de mes joues, c'est la première fois que je pleurs en publique, ça ne m'étais jamais arrivé. C'est la première fois que je libère mes émotions ainsi.

« J'ai besoin d'air » je dis tout en partant à mon tour et de claquer la porte. Je fais quelque pas et puis au bout du couloir je me laisse tomber le long du mur et laisse alors complètements mes larmes sortirent.

Ça dure ainsi pas très longtemps puis je me relève et rageusement j'attrape le peu d'objets que j'ai à porté de main et envoie tout en l'air, je prends la table et la balance contre le mur d'en face, elle se fracasse dans un bruit du tonnerre. Je sais qu'ils entendent tout et je m'en fou, je veux pour une fois qu'ils comprennent que même si on essaye d'être fort ce n'est pas pour autant qu'on en est pas moins détruit.

Quelque part je pense que je l'ai voulu tous ça, je crois que je fais exprès en ce moment de faire le maximum de bruit. Oh oui ! Écoutez ! Entendez ! Comprenez ! Essayez d'ouvrir les yeux ! Je suis mal, je ne suis pas le seul à être dans cet état. Je l'ai déjà dit, je survis ! On survit !

Hermione ne tarde pas à arriver, elle m'attrape d'abord les bras pour que j'arrête de tout détruire et puis elle me prend par les épaules et me fixe des yeux. Elle pleure elle aussi, mince...Je ne voulais pas la blesser, pas elle, je sais qu'elle comprend ce que j'endure depuis le début ce n'était pas pour elle tout ça mais c'est trop tard. Je la prend dans mes bras et pleure encore plus que jamais, tout comme la veille sauf que là tout le monde peut voir le spectacle. J'arrive cependant à me calmer plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru.

«Je prend alors le visage d'Hermione entre mes main e la fixe. « Hermione, j'ai accepté tout ça, même si c'est difficile je garde en tête mon rôle et je te promets que bientôt nous vivrons à la surface avec Isana »

Elle se permet un petit sourire. « Je le sais Draco, je le sais, je crois en toi, en nous, en demain ». Ces paroles peuvent sembler bêtes mais elles représentent tellement à mes yeux. Mon coeur se regonfle d'espoir et de force. Plus aucune larme, je redeviens fort, je reprends ce quelque chose qui impose le respect et qui fait ma force. Je redeviens Draco Malefoy.

On retourne alors à la salle de réunion, mon visage ne montre rien des dernières minutes et personne ne dit quoi que ce soit bien que je sais qu'ils n'en pensent pas moins.

« Bon reprenons » dit le plus normalement Potter.

« Blaise, à toi. »

« Comme vous avez pu le remarquer je boite » commence-t-il nerveusement je remarque bien qu'il le cache comme moi j'en ai l'habitude. « C'est lié directement à ce que Draco a dit . Hier soir après la chasse je me suis fait poursuivre et bloqué par un Mangemort ».

Des 'oh merde' s'échappent mais Harry fait rétablir le silence pour que Blaise reprenne.

« J'ai réussi à me débarrasser de lui mais j'ai bien peur que ce soit Voldemort qui ai demandé à ce qu'il me suive, je crois bien qu'il a des soupçons et que nous devons nous préparer à la bataille finale. »

Petit à petit, tout le monde se regarde et finit par approuver, d'ici peu le combat final va avoir lieu nous ne pouvons plus l'éviter. Nous ne savons pas encore de quel coté l'assaut va être lancé mais c'est inévitable, demain une ère nouvelle aura lieu soit plus démoniaque que jamais, soit enfin un monde de paix..


	4. Chapitre 4

Euh...salut ? Je sais, je sais, je n'ai pas d'excuse sur ce coup là. Trois ans... un bout de temps hein XD ? Mais bon, la suite est là c'est ce qui compte non ? Par contre finalement il reste encore un chapitre après celui-ci à priori (et peut-être même un épilogue). Je ne veux pas finir à la hâte et tant qu'à faire prendre le temps de mieux approfondir. Je pense que la longueur de ce chapitre n'est pas trop misérable au passage. Je fais vraiment de mon mieux à présent pour qu'il y ai une certaine longueur.

En ce qui concerne l'histoire, vous pourriez avoir quelques surprises pour la fin je pense. En trois ans d'autres idées me sont un peu venues. Et surtout, mon point de vue sur certains personnages a bien changé.

Je vous informe aussi que dès que possible je tacherais de mettre une version corrigée parce qu'en relisant je me rends compte qu'il y a quand même pas mal de fautes dans les chapitres précédents et ça me déplaît tout autant que vous.

Voilà pour la note du jour. Bonne lecture à tous !

_Ce chapitre est dédicadé à BoudhMIM qui l'a tant attendu ;-) !_

**Chapitre quatre : **

Trois mois ont passés depuis mon anniversaire. Trois mois éprouvants c'est peu de le dire. Il a fallut se préparer plus que jamais à l'assaut final, le véritable. A présent ce n'est plus qu'une question de semaines, peut-être même de jours. La tension est à son apogée et personne n'ose penser au lendemain. On vit tous au jour le jour, profitant de ce que l'on peut. On prit beaucoup aussi, que ce soit Merlin ou Dieu.

Il est encore tôt mais déjà je suis levé (une fois de plus). Je regarde ma fille dormir avant de me préparer pour sortir. Aujourd'hui le 'maître' veut nous voir, nous, ses _fidèles_ mangemorts.

En trois mois les choses ont bien bougé, et pas dans le bon sens...Blaise s'est entièrement fait griller. Comment, ça reste le grand mystère qui nous laisse tous perplexes. Nous nous sommes ainsi retrouvés plus qu'à trois agents sous couverture. Tellement peu...C'est aussi bien plus difficile pour moi sans Blaise pour m'épauler. Les deux autres agents restants, je ne sais toujours pas qui sont-ils après plus de deux ans passé ici. C'est Harry le seul à le savoir, il préfère minimiser ainsi les risques a-t-il dit. Ils ne savent pas qui je suis, je ne sais pas qui ils sont.

Je me dirige vers la salle de bain et ouvre le robinet d'eau afin de m'asperger le visage. Je peux voir mon reflet dans le miroir au dessus. Je ne suis pas des plus attirants avec mes cernes et mon teint plus blafard que jamais. Est-ce moi ou je dépéris à vue d'oeil ? Je sais que je ne prends pas soin de moi suffisamment actuellement. Je devrais plus m'en soucier, plus me soucier de mon apparence...alors que dehors c'est un vrai carnage. Quelle situation désolante.

Deux bras fins viennent enserrer ma taille. Je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qui c'est, ça ne peut être qu'elle. « Arriveras-tu un jour à dormir sans faire de cauchemar ? » murmure -t-elle avec une pointe de tristesse.Je ne réponds pas, à quoi bon, car je n'ai pas la réponse.

Le soleil commence à peine à monter lorsque j'émerge à la surface. Il n'y a pas de nuages, et on entend même quelques oiseaux chanter. Une sorte de paysage surréaliste en soi. Comment un monde autant détruit peut être aussi beau à la fois ?

Je me dirige tel un automate comme bien d'autres auprès de celui que nous appelons le seigneur des ténèbres. Je me dirige vers Poudlard, sont QG depuis qu'il a prit le pouvoir. Nous sommes tous semblables à ses pieds. Tous agenouillés, attendant le plus discrètement possible qu'il parle, qu'il ordonne. Une fois chose faite, nous obéissons à la lettre, toujours...ou presque. A présent je suis dans la grande salle, celle où avant nous étions des collégiens à partager nos repas ensemble.

« Et bien, et bien » susurre la voix sifflante de Voldemort. « Je suis... comment dire ? Déçu serait le mot exact » enchaîne-t-il d'une voix bien trop douce. Ça n'augure rien de bon.

« Nott, comment peux-tu expliquer la fuite de deux moldus du camps de Brigton qui était sous ta charge ? » siffle-t-il sans même poser un seul regard sur le concerné.

« Maître » se met à ramper le fidèle. « Je suis si navré Maître . Ça ne se reproduira plus Maître »

Voldemort se met à ricaner. « Il vaut mieux pour toi en effet. Endoloris » prononce-t-il en se retournant pour la première fois vers son esclave. Ce dernier se tord et cri de douleur devant l'assemblée et personne ne dit rien. Plusieurs subirons le même châtiment aujourd'hui. Pas moi, ma dernière mission était réussi...Faire comprendre aux détenus des camps que Potter ne viendrait pas les sauver, que Potter n'était plus là. Des crimes attroces, j'en sens encore le sang sur mes mains.

La dernière personne à subir les foudres du Lord aujourd'hui est Pansy. Elle est chargée de retrouver Blaise depuis sa fuite. Elle ne le trouvera pas bien évidemment puisqu'il est au coeur même de la Résistance. Mais Voldemort n'en a que faire. Elle subit le doloris pendant une dizaine de minutes avant qu'elle ne soit laissée au milieu de la pièce sombre et que voldemort clôt l'entrevue. Chacun s'en va de son coté, certains plus lentement que d'autres après le doloris. La pièce est quasiment vide lorsque je me mets à mon tour en marche. Je ne sais alors pourquoi, je me retourne et je reste figé. Pansy à quelques mètres de là ne s'est pas relevée, elle est accroupie au sol et pleurs. Des larmes sillonnent ses joues comme je ne l'ai jamais vu. Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas et ça me dérange. D'une main elle tente de cacher son visage et de l'autre je la vois se tenir le ventre. Mes yeux descendent alors et là s'agrandissent.

Je ne sais pas si j'ai raison de le faire ou non mais je me dirige vers elle et passe doucement un bras autour de son buste et un autre sous ses jambes afin de la porter. Mon regard est neutre, fixe, sans une seule émotion. Le sien me regarde sidéré et quelques peu apeuré. Je ne dis rien et me contente de l'emmener avec moi après un dernier regard vers son entre-jambe en sang et un sentiment de peine pour elle. Elle a beau être une mangemorte, elle a beau m'énerver au plus haut point, elle n'en reste pas moins une amie d'enfance.

Je sais que c'est un gros risque que je prends mais je prends la décision de la ramener à mon manoir. Là-bas je la place dans une chambre d'amie. J'ai voulu appeler un médicomage mais elle a refusé. « C'est trop tard » a-t-elle murmuré si doucement que la brise était plus forte. Je suis resté quelques jours à ses cotés avant qu'elle ne reparte. Pas un mot n'a été prononcé, une sorte de pacte scellé entre nous. J'ai la conviction qu'elle n'en parlera pas et qu'elle compte sur moi pour en faire de même. Comme si tout ça n'était qu'une tache de vin sur un chemisier blanc. Elle n'est pas gentille, je ne suis pas gentil. Les sentiments _faibles_ ne sont pas fait pour nous.

Potter pousse un petit soupir de soulagement en me voyant. « je commençais à me demander s'il ne s'était rien passer de mal pour toi là-haut » a-t-il dit. Il semble aussi tendu pour autre chose mais je ne m'y suis pas attardé. Puis, les autres sont arrivés pour une énième réunion de la résistance. Plusieurs regards me dévisagent se demandant pourquoi je ne suis pas revenu avant. C'est toujours ainsi lorsque je disparais plus de deux ou trois jours d'affilé sans prévision.

« Rien de mal n'est arrivé » soufflais-je « Du moins pas pour la Résistance. Parkinson à fait une fausse couche suite à la dernière rencontre avec Voldemort. J'ai pris sur moi de m'occuper d'elle. »

Il y a des exclamations outrées autour de moi qui me dressent les cheveux sur la tête. « Tu as pris le risque de capoter la couverture de la Résistance pour une mangemorte de merde ? » s'exclame Lee Jordan, lui, comme toujours. « Ce n'est qu'une bonne chose ce qui lui ai arrivé après tout ! ».

J'étais sur le point de répliquer furieusement mais Harry m'a devancé. Son poing à taper si fort sur la table que plusieurs ont reculés avec leur chaise instinctivement.

« Lee ! » fulmine-t-il comme je ne l'ai jamais vu. « Peu importe qui elle est, on parle d'une mère qui vient de perdre son enfant bon sang ! Si tu ne peux pas avoir un peu de compassion, alors tu n'es pas mieux qu'un mangemort quoi que tu en dise ! » crache-t-il. Plusieurs personnes sont estomaquées que ce soit par son emportement ou par ses mots. « Si c'est bien clair, alors continuons » termine-t-il durement.

« Je crois que au fur et à mesure, on a tendance à oublier que tout les sangs purs ne sont pas foncièrement mauvais à la base » s'élève la voix de Blaise. « Tous ceux qui sont à la surface ne sont pas des assoiffés de sang et de pouvoir. Un bon nombre, la plupart même, ne font que suivre les ordres par crainte. Les sangs purs sont d'une certaine façon tout autant terrorisés que ceux que l'on nomme sang-de-bourbes ou même les moldus. Combien d'entre eux étaient des proches amis il y a de cela encore pas si longtemps que ça ? Ce sont toujours les mêmes, il ne sont que sous l'emprise d'un tyran eux aussi. Dans le fond, ils ne sont pas libres non plus. Leur cage est juste plus dorée ».

« C'est un peu facile de dire ça. Il ne faut pas pousser non plus » s'exclame un membre.

« Il n'a pas tord » intervient le survivant. « Certes quelques uns sont de vrais monstres et en profite, mais je pense que celui qui est responsable de tout ça reste Voldemort. C'est lui le coupable et c'est pour ça que nous allons en finir avec lui ».

« Je suis d'accord avec ce qui a été dit » ajoute Fred Wesley. « Peu importe que ce soit de la légitime défense ou même une question de survie, la réalité c'est que nous tuons nous aussi quand c'est nécessaire. »

« En temps de guerre, il n'y a pas de bon ou de mauvais coté en réalité. Nous nous battons tous. Nous ne sommes que des pions » complète George.

Tout le monde réfléchit à ce qui est dit. C'est la première fois que nous abordons le sujet de la guerre de cette façon, de manière si profonde ais-je envie de dire. Ce ne sont pas des centaines, des milliers d'hommes qui font la guerre mais un nombre bien plus réduit. Dans le cas présent, on peut dire que c'est un seul homme qui fait la guerre à lui seul. Blaise à raison, la plupart des sangs purs ne sont pas heureux non plus de cette situation. Parmi les sangs purs, tous ne sont pas mangemorts d'ailleurs. Et parmi ceux qui le sont, j'ai déjà eu le loisir de remarquer ceux qui voudraient ne pas être dans le cercle. Théodore Nott par exemple. Je me souviens encore de quand nous sommes entré à Poudlard. Théo était ce qu'il y a de plus discret, très solitaire. Nous ne sommes devenus des 'amis' qu'en cinquième année. Ce n'est pas le genre de type à aimer la torture. Je ne dis pas non plus que c'est un enfant de coeur dans l'âme, mais juste que malgré son coté sombre il n'est pas mauvais. Du moins il ne l'était pas et je veux croire qu'il ne l'est toujours pas.

« Bien » reprit Potter avec un regard plus déterminé que jamais. « Je pense qu'il est temps de vous dire que le moment est venu. Dans trois jours nous attaquerons » lance-t-il. Un brouhahah sans précédent s'élève à présent. Des questions fusent au milieu des exclamations. Oui il est temps, mais il est trop tôt en même temps. Il sera toujours trop tôt...

« Dans trois jours » reprend le survivant. « Soit nous gagnons et alors nous serons tous libres de nouveau. Nous pourrons enfin revivre réellement. Ou bien nous échouerons et alors je ne peux rien prononcer d'autre. Quoi qu'il en soit, pour ma part je me battrais jusqu'à mes dernières forces et je n'abandonnerais jamais ».

Que Merlin l'entende, que Merlin soit avec nous...

Deux heures plus tard je suis dans le salon de ma petite demeure au milieu de l'allée de la Résistance. Sur mes genoux se tient ma fille qui est occupée à rire à mes grimaces. Je veux profiter d'elle au maximum. Je ne sais pas si je serais encore vivant dans trois jours après tout. Trois jours...Et moins que ça à profiter des deux femmes de ma vie. D'ici quelques heures je vais devoir les laisser. Je dois retourner auprès des autres mangemorts.

« C'est Ginny qui la gardera » dit Hermione d'une voix trouble. « Elle s'occupera des enfants ».

J'acquiesce silencieusement. Savoir que ma femme va aussi être sur le champs de bataille me donne des frissons. Pourtant, il n'y a pas le choix. Ne sommes trop peu pour envisager à laisser des personnes de coté. Hermione est puissante et elle est en état de se battre alors elle se battra comme les autres. Ginny serait aussi sur le terrain si elle n'était pas enceinte jusqu'au cou. Au moins, je sais que Blaise sera plus rassuré le moment venu.

Les trois jours se sont finalement écoulés bien vite. Il est à présent l'heure. Tout est une question de timing pour que la victoire soit à nous. Je fais tout mon possible pour me convaincre de notre victoire. Pour y arriver il faut y croire dirait Hermione. Ce n'est pas faux je pense. C'est nos espoirs qui font nos forces.

Tout est encore bien calme et Voldemort ne se doute de rien. Le final va commencer une fois que le Lord sera entouré de tout ses partisans. A ce moment là, alors qu'il débutera la réunion je devrais me charger de verrouiller les portes à l'aide d'un sortilège informulé. Ça ne va pas être du gâteau mais je suis confiant, je dois l'être. Parallèlement, les deux autres membres de la Résistance dont j'ignore toujours l'identité agirons eux aussi. L'un devra poser un bouclier anti-transplanage - celui-ci ayant été désactivé depuis que le Lord est au pouvoir - et l'autre mettre hors d'état de marche toute façon d'entrer en contact avec l'extérieur (et par la même occasion de s'enfuir). C'est à dire bloquer entre autre tous ce qui est l'accès par les cheminées.

Que Voldemort ait décidé de faire de Poudlard sont repère n'est pas une si mauvaise chose que ça. En effet, Harry Potter connait la plupart des passages secrets du château. Je ne sais pas si c'est de même pour Voldemort, mais en tout cas ça ne l'est pas pour la quasi totalité des mangemorts. Nous avons prit au préalable le temps – et la discrétion – nécessaire pour dégager tous ceux qui avaient pu être condamnés par divers faits (tels des éboulements par exemple). C'est par ces entrées que vont arrivés les membres de la Résistance.

Je suis sur le point d'entamer mon travail lorsque la voix du seigneur retentit. « Draco Malfoy » siffle-t-elle. Je ne montre pas mon étonnement mais mon coeur accélère. Ce n'était pas au programme et je ne pense pas avoir fait quelque chose qui mérite sanction dernièrement. De plus, je suis persuadé que ça n'a rien à voir avec Pansy. Je ne comprends pas, mais à vrai dire avec le Seigneur des ténèbres il n'y a pas grand chose à comprendre non plus.

« N'avais pas tu dit que ces déchets avaient comprit la leçon ? » claque sa langue. « Pourtant on vient de me signaler un nouvel 'incident' de la part de sang-de-bourbes dans un camps au nom de celui qu'ils appellent _toujours_ le sauveur ».

Je ne peux que m'écrouler lorsque retentit le « endoloris ». Je suis au sol et bien qu'essayant de me contenir je me mets à hurler sous la douleur. Les jointures de mes mains sont blanches tant je les serres. Mes ongles entrent dans la peau et je sentirais certainement le sang s'en écouler si le doloris n'accaparait pas toute l'attention de mon corps (et d'une bonne partie de mon esprit au passage). Je ne saurais dire exactement combien de temps ça dure, mais une fois que ça cesse enfin je peux tout juste chercher à reprendre un souffle normal.

La réalité me revient de plein fouet bien vite. Je n'ai pas encore pu bloquer les portes. Mais j'ai beau essayer de me concentrer du mieux que je peux, le doloris à épuisé toutes mes réserves. Si je le pouvais à cet instant je voudrais pleurer. Je voudrais me laisser glisser au sol et crier de rage. Faites simplement qu'aujourd'hui on ne perde pas à cause de ça, pas à cause de moi...

La fin de la séance arrive, je suis toujours faible bien qu'ayant déjà un peu récupéré. La possibilité qu'un de nous ne puisse accomplir son rôle avait été réfléchit. Cela n'empêchera pas la suite des événements. Seulement, au lieu d'avoir un affrontement direct et final dans la grande salle, ça sera dans tout le château. Bien plus long, bien plus semé d'imprévus et d'actions inattendues. De plus, et ça me fait froid dans le dos, les enfants présents dans Poudlard se retrouvent eux aussi en ligne droite. Car oui, ils sont toujours là. Les réunions de Voldemort ont simplement lieu le soir lorsqu'ils sont dans leurs maisons...enfin, quand je parle de maisons... Il n'y en a plus que deux d'actives à l'heure actuelle : Serpentard et Serdaigle. Poufsoufle et Gryffondor sont désafectés si on peut dire. Il y a bien des mangemorts qui vient de ces maisons, mais c'était 'avant'. A présent plus personne ne veut y être et plus personne n'y est car 'ce sont nos choix qui font ce que nous sommes' et c'est bien vrai.

Des regards surpris, étonnés, commencent à jaillir et des murmurent d'élèvent. Certains ont déjà du remarquer qu'ils ne pouvaient pas transplaner et les interogations commencent. Il y en a qui essayent à présent d'utiliser les cheminées : en vain. Voldemort qui était en train de sortir de la pièce fronce les sourcils. « Que se passe-t-il ici ?! » s'écrit sa voix crachante.

Des mangemorts balbutient quelques réponses d'ici et là. Quelque chose se passe, c'est un fait que tout le monde réalise très bien. Voldemort est mécontent et surtout gagne en colère. « Que tout le monde se disperse et fouille le château dans ses moindres recoins. Tuez tout intrus ici ». Les ordres sont clairs, nets et précis.

Des groupes se forment, d'autres partent en solitaire. La bataille finale ne fait que commencer mais ça ils ne le savent pas encore. Je pars seul de mon coté et dès lors que je croiserais un autre mangemort seul je n'aurais aucune pitié pour lui. Il n'y a pas le choix, c'est la guerre. J'ai bien tué des êtres innocents, alors je peux bien tuer des 'confrères' mangemorts.

Ma première victime de la soirée est Nott père. Je l'ai achevé d'un simple avada kedavra par derrière. Pas très glorieux en effet. La deuxièmes personne isolée que je croise est McLagan, un ex-gryffondor de sang-pur qui se réjouit de pouvoir tuer et torturer à chaque occasion possible. « avada kedavra » je prononce une fois de plus. Je suis sur le point de continuer mon chemin lorsque jaillit un sort à coté de moi. Je me retourne d'un bond.

« Et bien quelle surprise » ricane la voix d'un des deux mangemorts me faisant face. « Malfoy fils, qui aurait cru que tu serais un traître » termine-t-il avec un rictus mauvais. « Le maître sera très heureux de l'apprendre ».

Je relève ma baguette rapidement pour lancer un sort mais je n'ai pas le temps de prononcer quoi que ce soit que déjà un doloris me touche. Je ne tiens pas longtemps sur mes jambes, je n'ai pas eu le temps de récupérer assez depuis la séance avec Voldemort. Le deuxième mangemort lève sa baguette pour m'achever très certainement et je ne peux que repenser à Hermione, à Isa. Vais-je mourir ? Je me fais à cette idée, et je ferme les yeux lorsque sans que je ne comprenne la douleur cesse. J'ouvre les yeux et ne peut que voir ébahit les cadavres des deux mangemorts. Mais ce qui me choque le plus, c'est que bien que mon regard soit trouble, je ne sais que penser de la silhouette que j'ai vu s'estomper au coin du couloir. Est-ce une hallucination, ou étais-ce bien...mon père ?


End file.
